A connector housing assembly may include components such as a connector housing, a male blade stabilizer (“MBS”), and a terminal position assurance (“TPA”). The MBS and TPA are used to properly align the terminal blades of a male connector when coupled with a female connector. The connector housing assembly may include two types of TPA, a side TPA and a center TPA that mates with the MBS.
The connector housing includes terminal cavities and the TPAs and MBS include terminal slots. The terminal cavities of the connector housing align with the terminal slots of the TPAs and MBS when the components are properly aligned allowing terminals from a male connector to pass through the connector housing, TPAs, and MBS.
The connector housing assembly may be manufactured for multiple applications. That is, the same connector housing may be used for different vehicles. In such cases, the electrical connectors may be configured to have the same dimension, but different number of terminal cavities and/or the terminal cavities may be arranged differently so as to accommodate a specific vehicle. Accordingly, the installers must be careful to use the proper components. For example a center TPA for one application may not have the same number or arrangement of terminal cavities as an MBS used for a different application, and would therefore not be suitable for use with that MBS.
Connector housings include a wall having an inner surface defining a space for holding an electrical connector. The inner surface of the wall includes elongated ribs for guiding corresponding ribs disposed on the outer surface of the electrical connector. However, the ribs are configured to engage each other along a single plane and thus may separate from each other. Movement of the electrical connector can result in misalignment of the terminal cavities and terminal slots, obstructed or bending terminal blades from a male connector.
Accordingly, it remains desirable to have a connector housing assembly configured to prevent misalignment of the terminal cavities and terminal slots by ensuring components of the connector housing assembly are properly coupled. It is further desirable to have a connector housing assembly that prevents movement of the electrical connector with respect to the connector housing so as to prevent misalignment of the terminal cavities and terminal slots.